Remembering Alice III - A Christmas Gift
by Mainecoon
Summary: When Negaduck decides to take over the city on Christmas Eve, the Fearsome Four decide they'd rather not take part and go to an old friend for help.
1. Part 1

  
Snow fell heavily on St. Canard. Each shop window was more festive than the last, their red and green lights cutting through the harsh winter weather. Most of the shops had closed their doors for the night, and most of the residents of the city were safe and warm in their homes. Tomorrow would be December 24th, Christmas Eve, the day for all the husbands and young lovers to go out and forage some precious trinket for the lovely lady of their desire, and the day for single men and women to gather at parties to find warm arms to spend that one special night in.   
  
Yet there are always some who distance themselves from the season's festivities, be it by choice or necessity. On this wind-beaten night, five costumed figures gathered in an abandoned building as far from the carols and ribbons as possible.  
  
"Bah humbug!" Negaduck cried out. "That's what I think of Christmas! Bah humbug!!"  
  
"Yes, boss," the four others replied in unison.   
  
He continued. "So tomorrow night, we're going to pull the greatest heist in history!"   
  
"But boss, it's Christmas!" Quackerjack said.   
  
"Yeah, don't we get a break?" Megavolt chimed in.   
  
Negaduck laughed. "What would you saps have to do on Christmas? Visit mother?" He sneered down at them. "You probably can't even remember who your mothers are."  
  
No one dared to respond to Negaduck's taunting. Satisfied at having re-established his position as leader for the umpteenth time that night, he began again. "Now, tomorrow night, everyone in this city will be tucked in their beds, dreaming of sugar plum faries. I shudder at the thought. But while they sleep, the streets are left unguarded. Not even Darkwing Dork accepts calls on Christmas Eve. So while the city sleeps, we go out and take it."  
  
"Take what?" Bushroot asked, confused.  
  
"The city, you knucklehead! We sneak in, take control of all the major factories, power plants, police stations and so on, and refuse to protect anyone who doesn't recognise me as the supreme leader!"  
  
"That seems like a pretty big job," Liquidator ventured. "Shouldn't we start with stealing the bridge or something, and gradually move up to taking over grocery stores and playgrounds and…"  
  
Liquidator was cut off when Negaduck placed him rather roughly under a bucket. "Listen, you drip," he growled, "It's the city or nothing. Got it?!"  
  
"We got it, boss!" all four answered timidly.   
  
"Good. Now go get some sleep. You'll need to be well rested for our little adventure tomorrow." With a devilish grin, Negaduck watched the group shuffle out the door.   
  
*  
  
"It's not fair," Megavolt whined as they walked through the snow. "How come he gets to be the boss all the time?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we need a vacation or something," Quackerjack said.   
  
"He's insane," Bushroot muttered quietly. "Taking over the city on Christmas day is a little unfair, even for us." There were nods of agreement from the rest of the shivering group.  
  
"But what can we do?" asked the Liquidator, who was keeping himself from freezing with the use of a clear plastic raincoat and several hot water bottles.  
  
"Can't we just refuse to fight?" Bushroot offered.   
  
Quackerjack looked horrified. "Do you know what he would **do** to us if we tried that???" He shuddered.   
  
"Yeah, we'd be toast!" Megavolt said.   
  
"Well we have to do **something**!!" Bushroot looked at his fellow martyrs. "Don't you have **any** ideas???"  
  
"I don't see you coming up with any clever plans," Liquidator snapped.   
  
"I already said mine, so there!" Bushroot stuck his tongue out at the Liquidator.  
  
They walked on in silence for a few moments. Then, Megavolt spoke. "I might know someone who can help," he said hesitantly. "But I dunno if you guys would like her."  
  
"If you mean that fuzzy karaoke singer…" Quackerjack began. Megavolt nodded, wincing at the thought of Negaduck's apparent fondness for his young friend. The other three exchanged glances.  
  
"Fine!" they said together.  
  
"After all," Bushroot grumbled, "We're desperate!"  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Alice! We're desperate!" Megavolt pleaded.   
  
She looked down at the rubber-suited beggar, who was kneeling on the rug on her living room floor. "Sputterspark, it's **Christmas**!! What the heck are you doing trying to take over the city on Christmas anyway?"  
  
"That's why we want to stop him!"  
  
"So stop him."  
  
"But we need your help!!"  
  
Alice sighed. "All right. Assuming I **would** help you, what would you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, that's part of the problem," Megavolt said sheepishly. "We don't have a plan. We thought maybe you could…"  
  
"You thought maybe I could make a plan for you, right?"   
  
Megavolt nodded.   
  
Alice narrowed her eyes. "I don't like this one bit, Sputterspark," she said. He nodded again. "If it was any other night, I'd be more than willing to help… But if it's for the good of St. Canard, I suppose I'm obligated to do **something**"  
  
"So you'll help us?" Megavolt's eyes lit up.   
  
Alice threw her hands in the air. "Why not? Christmas only comes once a year, right? Where are the other three?"  
  
"In the hallway."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"They're in the hallway. We've only got until tomorrow night to work out a plan, and we thought we should start as soon as possible."  
  
"Let them in, then," Alice groaned. "Really, Sputterspark, you **are** impossible."  
  
Megavolt bounded to the door and opened it. "She'll do it!" he yelled into the hallway. Three excited cheers drifted to Alice's ears as the rest of the group leaped into the room, chattering noisily. Megavolt closed the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Atten-TION!" Alice yelled. All four of them bounced to their feet and saluted. "Now, we have to keep the noise level down to a dull roar, otherwise the neighbors will complain and I'll have Mr. Beeste poking his nose through here every five minutes."  
  
"Mr. Beast?" Quackerjack giggled. "Sounds like a winner landlord."  
  
Alice laughed. "Not quite. But anyway, let's start work on this marvelous plan of yours. Any thoughts?"  
  
The mighty Fearsome Four stared blankly at their feet.  
  
"Oh come on! You guys are as bad as Sputterspark here. Okay, since I'm the one coming up with the genius plan, let me suggest that we stick with the basics. I distract Negsie while you four mess up his plan somehow."  
  
"That sounds good," Bushroot said. "But how to we mess up his plan?"  
  
Alice shrugged. "Improvise. Obviously we don't know what his plan is yet, so we'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, I need to get acquainted with his royal evilness. Sputterspark, you and Bushy introduce me as a possible new member of the group. Quacky and water guy, you two find somewhere to hide. I'll get Negs to tell me his plan, then all four of you meet back here and start throwing wrenches into the works. I'll join you as soon as I can."  
  
"One problem," Bushroot said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You need to look like a possible new member. You can't just show up with a seashell dress and a sketchbook and say you're a villain. We'd all be laughed out of St. Canard!"  
  
Alice grinned. "It's already been taken care of."  
  
*  
  
"This had better be good," Negaduck snarled. "Four in the morning is way too early to joke with me."  
  
"Oh, it's very good, boss!" Bushroot assured him. "We've found a new member for the team! She'll be great help with our plan tomorrow."  
  
"All right. Impress me," Negaduck challenged. Bushroot nodded and ran into the next room, where Megavolt and Alice were waiting.   
  
"Ready?" he whispered. Alice nodded. Megavolt and Bushroot ran back into the other room. They stood in the doorway, holding what looked like a tye-dyed bedsheet over the enterence.   
  
"Deep in the abyss of the night, terror was born," Megavolt said dramatically. "She fights, flies, and fears nothing! I give you… the Dark Angel!!" A cloud of incense spilled into the room when Megavolt and Bushroot pulled the curtian away. Negaduck was temporarily blinded, and shocked breathless by the strong scent of rose and frankencence.  
  
"What the…?!?" he coughed. "When I get my hands on… you two are…" he coughed, trying to see through the fog. When the air cleared enough, he saw two candles burning on either side of the doorway. Between the candles stood a ferret woman wearing a semi-transparent gold Gypsy-like costume. [Author's Note: it's kinda like Jasmine's costume from the movie "Aladdin", only gold and sparkely, complete with one of those mask things that covers the bottom half of her face] On her back, she wore a pair of splendidly made white angel wings, spread out so that she almost looked as if she had been crucified on the shadows themselves.  
  
Negaduck's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Who… who are you?" he choked.   
  
"I am the Dark Angel," she murmured, stepping closer to him. The wings on her back folded down as she aproached. "I am now the terror… that flaps… in the night…" Her face was inches from his. Her dark brown fur glistened in the dim candle light. She put her hand below his beak and held it with a firm grasp. "And I have come to join you."  
  
Negaduck pulled away, shocked at how close she had gotten without him noticing. Or caring. "Um, okay. What can you do?" he sputtered nervously.  
  
"I can fly," she said in the same smooth voice, twirling around to display her wings. "I can fight." Without warning, she leaped clear over his head and grabbed him by the back of his neck. She squeezed hard, forcing the power-hungry villian to his knees. She smiled. "I can crow." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Cock-a-doodle-do."  
  
"You're a regular… Peter Pan… aren't you?" Negaduck replied, wincing from the pain of her surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"No," she said, releasing him from her hold. "Pan was a mere spirit. I am the Dark Angel."  
  
As soon as she let go, Negaduck leaped to his feet and spun around. He glared at her, his eyes blazing. "Nobody does that to me," he snarled. "NOBODY!!"  
  
"Yet somebody has," she cooed. "Or, have you not had enough? Shall I demonstrate my skills further?"  
  
"NO!" Negaduck took a step backwards, but caught himself and tried to regain his image of control. "No," he said calmly. "I see that you are… more than capable. Far more than those other morons who follow me around. Very well. You're hired. But keep in mind, this is only a trial period. We'll see how well you do tonight."  
  
"Ah yes, I was told of a plan." She seemed to glide to the couch nearby, and lowered herself onto it with a grace even dancers accomplish only after years of training. "Come. Sit beside me. Tell me more of this… plan."  
  
Negaduck sauntered cooly to the couch and sat on the opposite end. "St. Canard will be mine to command," he said. She inched closer to him. "As the city sleeps, we will sneak into places that are centers of true control."   
  
"What about the guards?" She inched closer still. "Even on Christmas Eve there are guards."  
  
Negaduck chuckled. "But they are **my** guards. I have arranged for those under my command to be assigned to the watch tonight. They will simply hold out the keys and look away."   
  
The Dark Angel sat beside him, her feet folded under her body. "But so many buildings, and only six of us…"  
  
Negaduck waved his hand, dismissing her question as if it were but a mere technicality. "I shall take the government offices, which are all in one building. Just imagine: the Liquidator takes the water supply system, Bushroot takes control of all trade from the airport, Quackerjack takes the police force and replace them with my private army, and Megavolt takes the power company. Then he and Quackerjack will connect all five of us to the television and radio main control so we can inform the public of their new leaders."  
  
"And I?" A black-furred paw crept up Negaduck's arm.  
  
"You, my dear, may guard from the television station, which stands in the center of the other five buildings. We can situate cameras outside the…"  
  
A that moment, Negaduck felt his head jerked to the side. He found himself staring into her eyes, the tip of her nose just touching the end of his beak. "Pure genious," she said, her hands coiling gently around his shoulders. She lifted off the scarf that covered the bottom half of her face. "Pure… genius…" She pressed her mouth to his. Her kiss tasted of sweet wine. Negaduck allowed her to push him back onto the pillows…  
  
*  
  
Hidden in a storage closet in the same room Alice had first emerged from as the Dark Angel, the Fearsom Four huddled around an audio device. Everything Negaduck revealed about his precious plan was heard and recorded.   
  
"Man, she's **good,**" Quackerjack whispered in awe. "You'd never guess she had it in her."  
  
"It says here she won several drama awards in high school," Bushroot said, staring down at an information sheet about Alice Marten. He had insisted on background research, dispite the fact that she was a close friend of Megavolt's. As information sources went, Megavolt was about the worst way to go.  
  
"Prima dona, the lady of the stage!" Liquidator sang quietly.   
  
"She isn't singing," Quackerjack sneered.   
  
"But she can sing," Megavolt said suddenly, his face brightening. "I remember that! She has the voice of an angel when she sings."  
  
Bushroot nodded. "Yep… says right here, seven years of professional voice training. Seven years! Imagine that."  
  
"What does it say about that sketch book of hers, Bushy?" Quackerjack asked.   
  
"Actually, nothing." Bushroot turned the pages of the information sheet, confused. "For all she drags that book around, there's nothing in here about art lessons."  
  
"That's because she never took any," Megavolt said. "Her… her grandmother taught her."  
  
"The information superhighway runs rampent tonight!" Liquidator giggled sarcastically.  
  
"No really," Megavolt said. "I remember. She used to dream about her grandmother after she died. She said she thought… she **knew** her grandmother wasn't really dead… working… in a pawn shop somewhere… far away… I remember that." He closed his eyes, deep in thought. "She used to draw what she saw in her dreams. She said if she recorded the pictures just right, they would come true. She said there was magic in life everywhere, if only you looked for it. And… and… I remember she told me about a dark angel who led her to her grandmother in her dreams…"  
  
"You remember all that?" Bushroot asked. Megavolt nodded.   
  
"She told me about her dreams when we were in high school. She didn't have anyone else to tell. I think… I think it made her sad to remember her grandmother, knowing she could never really find her again…" Megavolt stared at his hands. "Anyway, she always seemed sad when she told me about it. She never cried though…"  
  
The other three were taken aback by Megavolt's sudden memory flash, but it was what he said that impressed them more. They all looked at the young artist with new eyes, as if that brief window they found to see into her soul had opened a door to a broader view.   
  
Bushroot shook his head to clear it of the gathering cobwebs of his own memories. "We've got to get going," he urged. "We only have until tonight to… um… throw some wrenches into the works."  
  
"Right," Quackerjack said. "Let's go. We'll get this recording thing later, in case he says any more."  
  
They crept silently out of the hideout, then rushed back to Alice's apartment to begin throwing wrenches…  



	2. Part 2

  
  
He looked so peaceful as he slept, clutching the Dark Angel's face mask to his chest. One would never guess there was barely a drop of anything but passionate anger in his heart. Alice ran her fingers along his beak. It was so tempting to kill him now and be done with it. She could, if she wanted to. But Alice was not, at heart, a villian. She was no cold-blooded murderer as he was. She was a pawn. A controlling pawn, certianly. But still only a pawn.   
  
Though the incense sticks had burnt out long ago, whisps of scented mist still coiled about the floor like snakes. Outside, the cold, unforgiving wind howled with the voice of a starving wolf. Alice shivered slightly as a pinpricks of frozen air oozed from a cracked window.   
  
Her first goal accomplished, she went to the candles that lit her enterence and blew out the tiny, flickering flames that remained in the misshapen wax bases. She put them with the burnt out incense sticks into a cloth bag and ran out onto the balcony. The wind whipped around her body, freezing her fur. She spread her wings.  
  
"I hope these still work," the said to herself. She climbed up onto the railing. Her hold was unsteady because of the wind and ice, but she held tightly. Somehow she managed to stand on the top rail. "Once more, like old times," she prayed to the wind. Then, she jumped.   
  
For a moment, she thought the jump had not gone far out enough. But those thoughts were dismissed when she felt a familiar tug of her wings catching the wind. Uncountable hours of practice took over. As if by instinct, she steered with her bushy tail so that she glided above the wind. She felt nothing but the thrill of flight. The cold could not touch her. Each snowflake was miles away, moving so slowly she could dodge through the spaces between the ice crystals. It was a game, a race with the wind. The moaning wolf voice turned into a laughing song that screamed of joy as it carried her high above the city. ~It has been too long,~ she sang in wind-talk, ~since I flew beside you.~  
  
Then suddenly, she had reached her destination. She glided gently down to her balcony and landed lightly on the snow. She paused a moment to look down onto the street below. Compared to the dizzying heights to which she had flown, the fifth-floor of her apartment building was merely a step on the stairway to the sky.  
  
When she entered her small living quarters, she was greeted by the Fearsome Four with cheers and applause. Laughing and shouting, they lifted her onto Bushroot's shoulders and carried her to the couch where she was dropped onto a pile of pillows. They gathered around her; Quackerjack and Megavolt sat on the coffee table while Liquidator and Bushroot hopped onto the couch on either side of the winged actress.  
  
Naturally, all four began talking at once. Alice caught only fragments of thoughts as the myriad of voiced shot questions at her. "What did he… extraordinary preformance… wings made of… cold must be… the plan tonight… on the bridge… but he said… mechanism in the… left the recording… we thought…"  
  
"QUIET!!!" Alice shouted. They obeyed instantly. "Thank you. Now, you all heard what Negaduck told me about the plan. I trust you've started throwing wrenches?"  
  
Bushroot stood up on the couch. "Absoloutely, we did just as you said. We sent a message to the television station. They're planning to disconnect the connectors, so to break into the system we'd have to put it back together first. Megavolt's working on getting the names of Negaduck's guards so we can put them… uh… temporarily out of service. Oh, and we're trying to find Darkwing Duck to warn him, too."  
  
"Wonderful!" Alice smiled. "You guys are better at this than I thought."  
  
"So what do we do now, oh fearless leader?" Megavolt asked.  
  
"Let me see... What time is it?"  
  
"At the tone the time will be 7:23 and fifteen seconds!" Liquidator answered.   
  
"Okay, now we've got to really get going. Bushroot, you start making calls. I want you to alrert the police and anyone in the buildings Negsie wants to target tonight. Call back here when you're done."  
  
"Got it!" Bushroot hopped up.  
  
"Oh, and Bushroot?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Annonymous calls."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"From a payphone."  
  
"Right." He ran off to find a payphone that still had a recognisable phone book inside of it.   
  
Alice continued. "Liquidator, I want you and Quackerjack watching that building. If Negaduck goes anywhere, one of you follow him and one of you come tell me. I want to know where he goes and what he's doing at all times."  
  
"Got it!" the two chirped.   
  
Alice tossed them two walkie-talkies. "You can reach me on the first frequency, and talk to each other on the second. Go." They went.  
  
"Now, Sputterspark, can you break into the television circuits right now?"  
  
"No problem, just as long as they haven't started disconnecting the connectors."  
  
"Can you do it from the internet?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose so." He glanced at Alice's computer. "Though I don't know if that little thing can handle the information flow I'll need to do it."  
  
"Fine. I've got something better. Follow me."  
  
Alice led Megavolt down to the basement of the apartment building, where storage rooms could be rented by the occupants. Alice took out a key and unlocked door 16. Sitting among the scattered boxes, shelves, and assorted art objects was a large computer hooked up to several machines that looked as if they had less than innocent purposes. "Here," Alice said, switching the machine on. "Use this. I normally wouldn't have any use for such sophisticated equipment, but my friend Charley does his work here too. Those boxes he's got it plugged in to will scramble the signal, so if anyone catches you trying to break in, they won't be able to trace the signal."  
  
Megavolt grinned, his goggles reflecting the light from the screen. "This will be fun," he snickered. "What do I do once I'm in?"  
  
"Hopefully by the time you get in I'll have transferred a file onto this computer with an image I want you to broadcast on every channel you can."  
  
"What sort of image?"  
  
"A summoning sort of image… to Darkwing Duck." She turned and ran back up to her apartment.  
  
*  
  
Negaduck had awakened just in time to witness Alice's flight from the warehouse window. After seeing that, he had no doubt that he had made the right decision in allowing her to join them, at least for a trial period. None of the Five could fly without some sort of aircraft. The Dark Angel would be their greatest weapon. She could aproach in complete silence. With the cover of darkness, she was practically undetectable.   
  
Negaduck's mind worked away as he stared into the brightening sky. He sat in thought for a long time, imagining every aspect of his plan and going through the steps in his mind. The snow still fell, but the wind was quieter. Negaduck basked in the rare silence that invaded the hideout in the dawn of the winter morning. There was not a sound but his own breathing and the woosh of the wind outside. He stared into the fireplace, listening, remembering the Angel's silken touch…  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft click, like the sound a toy gun makes when it is fired. Negaduck was instantly on his feet. "Who's there?" he snarled. The clicking noise was repeated. He followed the sound into the room the Angle had come from. Again, the noise came. He followed it to the closet and threw open the door.  
  
There he saw it. The recording device. It clicked once more, announcing that the tape had run out of room. Negaduck pressed the rewind button, then the play button. His own voice spoke to him in familiar words. "St. Canard will be mine to command. As the city sleeps, we will sneak into places that are centers of true control."   
  
"What about the guards?" the Angel's voice echoed from the machine. "Even on Christmas Eve there are guards."  
  
Negaduck heard himself chuckle, and answer with cool confidence, "But they are **my** guards. I have arranged for those under my command to be assigned to the watch tonight. They will simply hold out the keys and look away."   
  
"But so many buildings, and only six of us…"  
  
"I shall take the government offices, which are all--" Negaduck picked up the recorder and smashed it into a thousand pieces against the wall.  
  
"DAMN THEM!" he shouted. "CURSE THEIR HELL-BOUND HIDES!!" He tore through the hideout in a blind rage, destroying anything that came within his grasp. The television turned on when he kicked it, but as he lifted it above his head to smash it against the table it sat on, he noticed a peculiar image hovering in the corner. The television was placed back on its table, safe for the moment, as Negaduck inspected the strange, out-of-place icon. It was not very large, but the message was clear. A photograph of Darkwing Duck taken from a newspaper clipping, then an arrow pointing to a photo of the bridge, and underneath, the message: "6:00 p.m. URGENT!"  
  
Negaduck knew in a moment who was responsible. There was only one rat in St. Canard who could break into the television circuits that quickly. He glanced at his watch. It was almost noon. That gave him six hours to put his new plan into action. Without hesitatin a moment more, he went to work.  
  
*  
  
"But dad!!" Gosalyn whined. "I wanna come!!"  
  
"Not a chance, young lady! This could be dangerous." Drake Mallard pried his daughter's fingers from their death-grip on his feet. "Besides, it's Christmas Eve. You need to get to bed early."   
  
"Hmph. I'm the one who found the message. I should be allowed to come!" Gosalyn crossed her arms and sulked.  
  
"I said no and that's final." Drake left Gosalyn's room, where the young duckette sat staring moodily at the image in the top right corner of the television screen.   
  
"This is so dumb. Why do I have to stay here? It's not fair! I never get to do anything fun! What's the good of having a superhero for a dad if I never get to see any of the cool stuff he does?" Gosalyn went on ranting like that for quite a while. At least long enough for her to come to the only possible conclusion.  
  
"That's it!" she said to herself, perking up considerably. She sprang into action, emptying to contents of her backpack (mostly useless textbooks) and replacing them with her very own home-made Adventure Kit. The Kit consisted of a flashlight, three comic books, a roll of string, a can of glow-in-the-dark spray paint, a squirt gun, an official police walkie-talkie that Launchpad had fixed up for her, a bedsheet (to be used as an emergency parachute), and several candy bars. She hid the overstuffed Adventure Kit under her bed, then looked at her watch. Only three more hours until 6:00. Gosalyn switched on the television impatiently. Only three more hours…  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, the Fearsome Four and Alice had been making preparations. The police were notified, as were the targeted buildings. The Darkwing Duck call was going out live on all cable channels. Megavolt had begun a rumor chain among the lowest scumbags in St. Canard, while Alice sent the same rumors rippling through the computer hackers, conspiracy theorists, artists, and other high scociety scumbags. At 5:00 Quackerjack and Liquidator radioed in with their half-hour report.  
  
"Calling the Dark Angel, calling the Dark Angel," Liquidator's voice bubbled through the speakers. Alice picked up the walkie-talkie from the coffee table. Bushroot and Megavolt sat nearby, listening.  
  
"Dark Angel here, what's your status?"  
  
"Still no movement, Dark. I dunno what he's doing in there but he…"  
  
The Liquidator was interrupted by a loud squeak and a familiar giggle. "**I** know what he's doing in there!" Quackerjack taunted. "He's sleeping near the window with earmuffs on. He's been doing that for about 20 minutes now."  
  
"Oh, aren't **you** the clever one," the Liquidator grumbled.  
  
"Fine," Alice said into the walkie-talkie. "You two meet us at the bridge. Take the long way, and make **certain** you're not followed."  
  
"We'll see you there," Quackerjack said. "Over and out!"  
  
Alice stuffed the walkie-talkie into the same bag she'd used to carry the candles and incence in. She handed it to Megavolt. "You two get to the bridge. Keep yourselves hidden until you see me."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Megavolt asked.  
  
Alice touched a small button on her belt. Her wings spread gracefully behind her. "I'm taking the skyway," she grinned. "Now go. I should be there first, but if I'm not, find Quackerjack and Liquidator and tell them to hide too. Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" They saluted.  
  
"Good." Alice spun around and ran through the kitchen to the balcony. Before Bushroot and Megavolt had time to blink, she was gone. They followed her example, and soon were creeping through the streets in the general direction of the bridge.   
  
*  
  
Gosalyn looked at the clock and grinned. It was time. She put her coat and gloves on, grabbed her Adventure Kit, tied two sheets together, and slipped out of the window. Then she was off and running towards the bridge to see what urgent thing Darkwing Duck was needed for…  
  
*  
  
Hattie Marten sighed, irritated. "Of **course** the car breaks down on Christmas Eve when we're driving to see our only daughter," she muttered. "Have you found what's wrong with this thing **yet**, Lewis??"  
  
"Afraid not, dear," Lewis Marten said, streightening up. He slammed the hood of the car shut. "Looks like we're going to have to walk to find help."  
  
Hattie sighed again. "At least we won't have to worry about being late. Alice doesn't expect us until tomorrow afternoon. Come on, the nearest gas station is across the bridge."  
  
"How do you know that?" Lew is asked, doubtful.  
  
"I know because I grew up here. Remember?" She poked her husband's nose playfully. "Now let's get moving! I don't want to freeze my tail out here all night!"  
  
"But, Hattie, it's only 5:30. That hardly counts as night in my book."  
  
"Yes, but it's **winter**, Lewis darling. And it's snowing. It'll be dark as pitch out here in a half hour." She grabbed her husband's jacket sleeve and the two of them began trudging down the street towards the bridge.  



	3. Part 3

[Note: the song contained in this section of the story is called "The Candlelight Carol" and may be found on Michael Crawford's Christmas album.]  
***  
  
  
  
At 5:57 Darkwing stepped out of the Ratcatcher and onto the icy bridge, which had been temporarily closed to traffic by his instruction. He stood in plain sight, his hand on his gun, and waited. Gosalyn watched, unseen behind a clump of snow-covered bushes.  
  
As the distant clocktower chimed 6:00, Alice glided down from a rail far above the bridge. When she landed, the Fearsom Four crept from their hiding places and joined her. Darkwing drew his gun.  
  
"We're unarmed!" Alice shouted. "Please, put that down. We need your help!"  
  
Darkwing lowered his weapon, but laughed. "You? Need **my** help?? HA!!"  
  
They aproached, hands up, and stopped about 5 feet away from the caped hero. "Negaduck is planning an attack on the city tonight," Alice said. "We've done all we can to secure the buildings he wants, but we can't stop him."  
  
Darkwing was somewhat more than confused at the whole predicament, as was Gosalyn, who faught the temptation to rush out and begin rounding up villains. Darkwing walked forward and motioned for the group to drop their hands. They did.  
  
"Now," Darkwing said, "Let's clerify something, shalle we? Who the heck are you?"  
  
Alice spread her wings. "I am the terror that flaps in the night," she grinned. "I am the Dark Angel."  
  
"Hey, that line's been taken!" Darkwing said.  
  
Alice shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I thought it might be kinda funny, though. Anyway, we need your help to stop Negaduck. He's going to take over the city tonight!!"  
  
They huddled in a tight group. Not far off, Gosalyn grumbled to herself about not being able to hear anything. "This is so boring!" she said. "Nothing's happening! Maybe thise wasn't such a great idea after all…"  
  
"Oh, but it was," a deep, sinister voice interrupted the young duckette's complaints. She spun around, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Negaduck!" she said.   
  
"That's my name," he said. "Now, I want you to be a good girl and come along nice a peaceful, or I might have to hurt you. Okay?"  
  
"NEVER!!" Gosalyn kicked him and leaped from the bushes, but she was not quick enough. Negaduck grabbed her by the back of her coat and lifted her from the ground, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. After tying her up and hiding her securely in the bushes, he stepped out into the center of the bridge, glaring at the six conspirators, who were huddled too close to notice his presence.  
  
"WELL, if it isn't my old friends," he yelled. Six pairs of startled eyes turned to him. Alice slapped Bushroot in the back of the head.   
  
"How did he find out?!" she demanded. The four villains shrugged helplessly. Negaduck stepped closer.  
  
"Well, whose idea was it to leave the recorder in the closet?" he asked. Quackerjack's eyes widened. "Ah, you should be congradulated, Quacky," Negaduck said. "How thoughtful of you to allow me to discover your plans. And now, you shall see the price for betrayal." He held up a golden whistle for his apparent captors to see, then blew a high note on it. Darkwing, Alice, and the Fearsome Four were imedietly surrounded by an army of 20 of Negaduck's goons, all dressed in black from their boots to the scarved that covered all of their heads except their beady eyes.  
  
"Go to it," Negaduck said.   
  
The goons rushed forward, swords held high. Chaos ensued. The Fearsome Four were split up imedietly as each was surrounded and attacked. They fought fiercely. Alice once caught Darkwing's eyes. He glared at her as if to say, "When we get out of this, you're history!!"   
  
Meanwhile, Hattie and Lewis Marten stood at the opposite end of the bridge. They knew enough to keep out of sight.  
  
"Lewis! What should we do?" Hattie clung to her husband's arm.  
  
"Nothing. We just have to watch and see what happens."  
  
"Shouldn't we alert the police?"  
  
Lewis shook his head. "No doubt that's already been done. Don't worry. We'll be safe if we just stay out of the way."  
  
Hattie nodded, her lack of confidence obvious. "Well, as long as Alice is safe," she murmered. "It's all right…"  
  
The battle raged on, but to Negaduck's surprise, his goons were loosing. Their superior numbers couldn't compete with the powers of their victims: Darkwing's superior weaponry, Megavolt's lightning bolts, Quackerjack's bizarre and dangerous toys, Liquidator's water that quickly froze on the goons, Bushroot's power to grow long branchlike arms and attack many at once, and Alice's striking beauty. Finally, she was able to spread her wings and find enough running space to soar over the battle and run for Negaduck. There were now only 7 goons still fighting. The situation looked grim, but Negaduck had a Plan B. As Alice ran towards him, wielding a sword once held by a now-dead goon, he pulled Gosalyn from the bushes.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled. "Put the sword down, or the girl dies!!"   
  
Alice had no choice. She dropped her sword. "Curse you, Negaduck. Curse you and your whole family!" she said.  
  
"Ah, but my dear," he cooed, "Think a moment. Join me." He stepped forward. "You know you want to. Remember our… passion… my love… my… Dark Angel…" He touched her cheek.  
  
Alice pulled away, disgusted. "You **pig**!!" She slapped him. "You are incapable of feeling love. I never loved you. You are a delusional fool to say so. And, you kiss like a little girl!"  
  
"I told you once nobody does that to me," he snarled. "And I meant it!!" He threw Gosalyn aside and leaped onto Alice. Gosalyn finally managed to squirm out of the roped far enough to untie the ropes around her beak.  
  
"DAD!!" she screamed. "DAD!!! HELP ME!!"  
  
Darkwing heard the voice. "Gosalyn?!?!" He turned to see Negaduck with his hands around Alice's neck and Gosalyn sitting nearby, her hands still tied together.  
  
"Gosalyn, I'm coming!" Darkwing broke free of the battle. When Negaduck saw him, he let go of Alice and grabbed Gosalyn. He backed away, pressing a gun to the child's head.  
  
"Don't come any closer," he growled. "Not a single step!!"  
  
Back at the other end of the bridge, a sudden realization hit Hattie Marten. "Oh my God, Lewis!! That's Alice!!!!!"  
  
"What?!?!" He looked over to where Alice was sprawled in the snow. Darkwing held her down by putting his foot on her stomach. "Good lord, it **is** Alice," he said as terror crept into his heart. Both parents rushed forward, instinct guiding them to save their child just as Darkwing ran to save his.  
  
As for the goons and the Fearsome Four, they had sensed their leaders' sudden absence from the battle and stopped fighting. The Four ran to help Alice, but they were blocked by the goons. They watched helplessly.  
  
"Let me up, you fool," Alice hissed.   
  
"Never!" Darkwing replied, his eyes never leaving Negaduck and Gosalyn. "This was a setup!"  
  
"It was **not**, you imbecile! Let me up or we're all going to be killed, starting with your daughter!" she grabbed Darkwing's leg and was about to flip him, but two other warriors knocked him over first.  
  
"Mom?? Dad??" Alice said, stunned. Lewis held Darkwing down while Hattie stood, glaring threateningly at Negaduck.  
  
"Get out of here, Alice," she said to her daughter. "This isn't safe. Get out of here."  
  
"No, mom, this is my fight. You get out!" She stood up.  
  
"Your father and I won't leave you to fight that madman, Alice!"  
  
Alice sighed. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, mother," she said apologetically. "But I…"  
  
She was interrupted by her father's voice. "ALICE, LOOK OUT!" Alice ducked just in time for three goons to sail right over her, and right into her mother.  
  
"Hattie!" Lewis cried, rushing to his wife. The four remaining goons let go of the Fearsome Four and ran to attack. In the confusion, all seven began fighting Hattie and Lewis. But seven against two was no battle. The goons won swiftly. They turned from the two unconcious bodies, not knowing what to do next. Bushroot and Megavolt held Alice back from rushing in.  
  
"No, we have to save Gosalyn!" Megavolt said. Alice tore her eyes from the battle to see Negaduck climbing up the bridge. Darkwing followed close behind. Gosalyn was still tied, now clinging to Negaduck's back. Alice nodded.  
  
"I've got a plan." She turned to the Four. "Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot, get my parents out of here. Sputterspark, you come with me!" She took a running leap and soared into the air. Megavolt followed her to the railing and watched as she soared up and grabbed Darkwing.   
  
"Let me go, you fiend!" he yelled. "I've got to save my daughter!!"   
  
"Trust me, we're doing that!" Alice said. She soared down to Megavolt. "Ready, Sputterspark?" He nodded eagerly. "Do it!!"  
  
Megavolt put his hands on the metal rail and sent a bolt of electricity through it. The sudden shock caused Negaduck to loose his grip. He let go of the railing and plummeted down to the street below. As he fell, Gosalyn leaped from his back and grabbed onto another part of the railing. Again all fighting ceased as the warriors watched.  
  
"HELP!" Gosalyn screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"   
  
Alice again leaped into the air. Bushroot held Dakrwing back. "She'll get her," he said. "The little girl will be all right."  
  
But the fates had already decided otherwise. Even as Alice rose on the wind to catch Gosalyn, Negaduck reached weakly for his gun. His movements were painful, but his mind was broken as well as his body. With his last ounce of strength, he pointed the gun and fired. The echo of the gunshot rang throughout the silence on the bridge, bouncing off the falling snowflakes. The bullet flew fast and true. There was a child's screech of pain, then silence again. Alice caught Gosalyn as she fell from the high rail, and set her down in the snow near Darkwing. As the goons ran to take their fallen leader from the battle scene, the Fearsome Four gathered around their leader, who knelt with Darkwing and his daughter in the snow.   
  
"Gosalyn?" Darkwing said. "Gosalyn, can you hear me??"   
  
Gosalyn opened her eyes and looked lovingly up at her father. "Dad," she whispered. "Merry Christmas…"  
  
"You'll be okay, sweetie, just lie still. Shhh… you'll be okay…" Darkwing cradled the child's head in his arms and looked at Alice. "I… I was wrong…" he said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alice watched as the red stain on the snow grew wider. "No need to apologise," she said. "I know."  
  
Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open. "Dad?"   
  
"What is it, Gos?"  
  
"It hurts, dad."  
  
"I know. I know it hurts. You'll be all right. The ambulence is on its way."  
  
"Sing me a song, dad?"  
  
"I… I don't know …" Alice put her finger to her lips to quiet him.  
  
"I'll do it," she said. Darkwing nodded. The Fearsome Four huddled closely, watching with wide, sometimes tearful eyes as Alice began her song.  
  
How do you capture the wind on the water?  
How do you count all the stars in the sky?  
How can you measure the love that surrounds you?  
Or how can you write down a baby's first cry?  
  
Candlelight, angel light,  
Firelight and star glow  
Shine on your pillow 'til breaking of dawn.  
Gloria, gloria in excelsis deo.  
Angels are singing,  
For nightmares are gone.  
  
Shepherds and wise men will kneel and pray for you.  
Seraphim 'round you their vigil will keep.  
Fears of tomorrow may haunt you and test you,  
But father will hold you and sing you to sleep.  
  
Darkwing took Gosalyn's hand. He continued the song.  
  
Candlelight, angel light,  
Firelight and star glow  
Shine on your pillow 'til breaking of dawn.  
Gloria, gloria in excelsis deo.  
Angels are singing,  
For nightmares are gone.  
Angels are singing,   
For nightmares are gone.  
  
Darkwing held his daughter close to him as she drifted into unconciousness. Alice was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Megavolt's eyes, which were overflowing with stubborn tears.  
  
"I'm… sorry, Alice," he choked. "We tried…"  
  
Alice gasped. "Oh God, my parents! Where are they?!" He tried to get up, but Bushroot forced her back onto her knees. He shook his head.   
  
"…we tried to help them. The goons… did their work well."  
  
"NO!!!" Alice cried. She pushed Bushroot aside and scrambled back to the battle grounds. Her parents had been laid neatly in the snow, holding hands. Alice pressed her cheek to her father's chest. "No! You can't leave me, daddy! Please!"   
  
Just then, several police cars screamed onto the bridge. The ambulences followed closely. Uniformed men swarmed the road, running around in a sea of flashing lights. The medics put Gosalyn swiftly onto a stretcher. Darkwing rode off with her to the hospital. The Fearsome Four stood back as Alice's parents were also put onto stretchers and rushed away.   
  
Alice was left kneeling in a stunned silence in the bloodstained snow. Her battered, bloody wings hung limp at her back. Her clothing was torn in several places, and her arm was cut deeply near the shoulder. Bushroot was the first to step bravely forward. He tore a few leaves from hmself and bandaged her wound with them. If Alice noticed, she gave no sign. Bushroot looked back to the others helplessly. Megavolt stepped forward and sat beside her.  
  
"They took your parents to the hospital," he said. No response. "The police are looking for Negaduck and the goons." Still no response. "They think Gosalyn will be okay."   
  
Alice only sighed softly. For the first time in all the years he had known her, Megavolt saw tears on his friend's cheeks.   
  
"Alice, talk to us," Megavolt pleaded. "We won! Negaduck has been defeted! The city is safe! You **saved** us, Alice. All of us. If not for you, Negaduck would already have the city in his grasp! We'd still be his slaves, just… just crawling worms to him!" A stifled sob caught in his throat as he spoke the last words.  
  
Slowly, Alice turned to look at Megavolt. "All I ever wanted," she whispered, "was to live a simple life with my art. People like me…" she looked off towards the river, "…were never meant to be heroes."  
  
"But you are a hero, Alice!" Quackerjack broke in.   
  
"Yeah," Liquidator said, coming towards her. "A hero's life and a villain's life are really the same. So we know that to be a hero, you have to loose a lot, maybe even your own life, or the lives of those you love. You have to be willing to go where no one else has gone! That's what made us what we are today."  
  
Alice shook her head. "Maybe so… But… not this way! I am not proud of the fact that I had to choose my parents' lives or that child's."  
  
"You made the right chioce," Bushroot said. "They would have wanted you to choose the child's life over theirs. That was their choice. They chose to save you rather than themselves."  
  
"Who do I have now?" she asked. "I'm alone…"  
  
"You have us," Megavolt sniffed, putting his arms around her shoulders. "And who do we have but each other?" The other three nodded in agreement. Alice leaned closer to Megavolt.  
  
"It's so cold," she whispered. "So cold…" The others sat around their leader and leaned close as she sobbed softly. Tears fell from their eyes also as they mourned the loss of souls they never knew, with a friend they had known only a short time.   
  
*  
  
Prologue:  
  
The day Gosalyn was released from the hospital, she and her father returned home to find Alice, spruced up wings and all, waiting with the Fearsome Four on the porch. Gosalyn rushed forward into Alice's arms.  
  
"You're the angel I saw!" she laughed. "I know you!"  
  
Alice kissed the girl's forehead. "Go on inside," she said. Gosalyn ran in, followed by the Four. Darkwing looked at Alice.  
  
"The Dark Angel." He shook his head. "The brightest star in the heavens couldn't outshine you. Thank you."  
  
Alice looked at the floor. "Don't thank me. Just go see your daughter."  
  
"Come in?" Drake asked. Alice nodded and followed him into the warm house. They stood in the doorway to the living room watching the scene before them. The Four were sitting on the couch together. Bushroot was playing with the controller trying to find the nature channel. The Liquidator was trying to help and getting Bushroot and the couch wet. Quackerjack was attempting to amuse Gosalyn with Mr. Banana Head, but Gosalyn apparently was having more fun trying to get Megavolt to let her try his hat on.   
  
"I never thought I'd live to see this," Drake said.   
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," Alice said. "They're a lot more personable than you'd think. Of course, they're never going to stop doing what they do. They're villians. Nothing you or I could do can change that."  
  
"I figured," Drake said. "Oh well. The balance has to be kept somehow. You're welcome here whenever you want, Miss Marten."  
  
"Oh come off it. It's Alice." She poked his beak. Just then, there was a buzz of excitement from the couch potatoes.  
  
"Alice! Look at this!!" Megavolt yelled. Alice and Drake rushed in. All eyes were glued to the television, where an announcer was standing on the bridge speaking excitedly into the camera.  
  
"We're live at the scene of the tragic Christmas Eve battle, which left most of supervillain Negaduck's goon army permanently out of business and claimed the lives of Hattie and Lewis Marten."  
  
Drake put his hand on Alice's. The announcer continued: "Today marks the end of the long search for Negaduck. His body was discovered in an abandoned warehouse not far from here. And following up on the progress of Gosalyn Mallard, the nine-year-old who was shot during the battle: She was released from the hospital today and is in good condition. According to several witnesses, including St. Canard's very own masked crusader, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn's life would have been lost if not for the heroic efforts of a woman calling herself the Dark Angel. This video was taken by a witness returning from a Christmas party."   
  
The screen flashed to a shaky video recording of Alice taking Darkwing from the bridge, Megavolt sending electricity through and knocking Negaduck down to the street, the gunshot, and Alice narrowly managing to save the wounded child. The scene flashed ahead to a shot of Alice kneeling in the snow singing to the child, then Gosalyn being rushed into the ambulence, then back to the announcer.   
  
"Does St. Canard have a new guardian in its ranks? According to Darkwing Duck, it was this same winged heroine who was responsible for destroying Negaduck's plan to take over the city that night. The story of this woman's deeds will live on long after she has gone. Dark Angel, whoever you are, St. Canard thanks you."  
  
"Three cheers for the Dark Angel!" Megavolt yelled. The room erupted into cheering and clapping from all. Alice bowed.   
  
"So, **does** St. Canard have a new guardian?" Drake asked.  
  
Alice shrugged. "Could be," she said. "One never knows. Anyway, we'd better be going."  
  
"Aww, can't you stay a little while longer?" Gosalyn said. Alice shook her head.  
  
"Not today, little one." The Fearsome Four shuffled out with Alice close behind, but as she was about to leave, Gosalyn tugged on her seashell dress. Alice turned. "Yes, little one?" she said.  
  
Gosalyn held up a small box. "I know it's a little late for Christmas, but this is from me and my dad." Alice opened the box. Inside was a tiny purple angel pin.  
  
"It's beautiful," Alice said. "Thank you."  
  
"My dad says even angels need a guardian angel." Gosalyn grinned. "I think he likes you," she said secretively. Alice knelt by the child.  
  
"Can you tell him a little rhyme for me?" she asked. Gosalyn nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'm great at remembering rhymes!"  
  
"Okay, then tell him this: Tales of Wonderland are told 'til the fire burns down to a sparky ember. But after your fairy tales grow old, I'll be the Alice to remember." With that, she ran down to join the Fearsome Four as they walked back to her apartment in the snow.  
  
…end…  
  



End file.
